outlandsrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Banished
When the Great Divide of 1980 happened, Maria Lopez founded a great city, the largest of its kind. However, people began to rob and steal, and the small jails grew full, so Maria had to send them away, banishing the criminals to The Wastes - a barren wasteland torn apart by the nuclear blast. The Banished grouped together, and formed a strong hierarchy, and a city built from sand and blood. LEADERSHIP In November 14th, it became clear that a leader had to be made, as the city was disorganised without it. They decided to hold a great tourey, the competition for the leadership. This great tourey was so large that over 100 men and women turned up to fight for leadership. To split this up, they had 10 rounds, where they let 10 men/women into the great arena, where they would fight to the death till one man/woman stood. Some rounds had no victors, everybody dying in the arena, and some victors died of fatal wounds later. This left 4 victors able to fight. So they split up the 4 victors into pairs of two. Each pair fought to the death, leaving two winners. The final contest was held between the two victors, to the death. The winner was named the Commander of the banished, Stanley Snow, a fearsome warrior, with no mercy and no heart. Ever since the Snow bloodline has lead the Vandals, the current leader being Owen Snow. Owen has ultimate leadership, and the vandals are run in a militarism way. The Commander chooses Colonels, these people are allowed to make their own settlements, owning land, titles, and money. These Colonels can choose Captains, who are in charge of their armies. These Captains can choose Lieutenants, who are in charge of specific sectors of the army. (E.g. a settlements army could have 20 people, divided into 4 sectors, 5 in each, with 4 lieutenants in charge of each sector. The Captain is in charge of the Lieutenants, and the army as a whole. The Colonel is in charge of the entire settlement. The Commander is in charge of the Colonels, and can call each Colonel’s army to serve him if the Vandals go to war).' ' CITY In 1980, July 3rd, a large group of the Banished grouped together and formed a settlement, which later became a city. Their only option for food was to hunt mutants, and then de-irradiate the meat. This lead to tensions between the two groups, and the banished became terrified that the mutants would one day crush them and their small settlement (after hearing and seeing of their strength in the Great Divide of 1980). However, they still needed a way to find food. They sent groups south, to rob as many people as they could find, but there wasn’t enough. Hearing of their starvation, the Mother sent a great banquet, of wild pig and roasted beef and vegetables of all kinds, with bread and chocolate and beer and wine, as an olive branch. The banquet was held on October 15th, and the Mother herself was present. She offered them meat, fish, and bread every month until they can provide for themself, in exchange for them accepting her as their queen, and serving her if there be war. They accepted gratefully, and the unification of human and mutant happened for the first time. Stanley Snow became less interested in the pact, so as a final offering, the mother made him, and his 2 best warriors a Tigran, the most fearsome race there is. The gift of Tigran would be passed down in his bloodline forever, and therefore so would the pact. Ever since, they treat mutants like their equals, respectful of their great power in battle. Eventually, the banished managed to set up farms, although with bad harvest and dry crop, they were farms nonetheless. However, the great unification still stands, and mutants are allowed to live with the banished, and the banished are allowed to live with the banished (however they can’t due to high radiation levels). Normally, mutants wouldn’t be able to stay away from the city of the Melted for so long, but the Wastes are a radioactive zone, and they frequently visit the radioactive sea, and visit the City of the Melted every so often, as well as eating radioactive meat. The Mother technically holds the highest power over the Vandals (except she never uses it), the most notable being the ability to call the Great Army if in war, and the fact that she must be recognised (and referred to) as the Queen. ' ' POLICIES Most things are legal for the Banished, except for disrespecting an officer (any man with a title) by stealing their things, breaking into their home etc, and disobeying officers; this means not starting your own settlements without the Commander’s positions, refusing to fight for the Commander, etc. They allow mutants into their ranks, and into their towns. Although military is not mandatory, it is heavily encouraged. A settlement’s army is called a sentry, and goes round robbing people often, killing people etc. The Commander’s army is all of the sentries combined, and is called the Great Army. Titles of senior officers are inherited through their first born son or daughter (or siblings if they don’t have children, if they don’t have siblings the nobility is lost). The husband or wife of the senior officer gets the title also. ' ' HIERARCHY: The Mother QUEEN ↓ Commander OFFICER ↓ Colonel OFFICER ↓ Captains OFFICER ↓ Lieutenant OFFICER ↓ Soldier ↓ Recruit ↓ Citizen